


You Are My World

by Parkers Personals (Sylix)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Love, Love Letters, Nature, Sappy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Parkers%20Personals
Kudos: 1





	You Are My World

You are my world. It’s a cheesy thing to say, but I’ve never explained _how_ you are my world. It is not something I just say. It has meaning behind it. A meaning that you have never known up until this point. Please stay with me and allow me to elaborate.

Your smile is my sun; it chases away the darkness when it threatens to overtake me. When that light begins to fade, I take it upon myself to keep it aflame. Cute and silly faces, back scratches, or a kiss on the forehead, anything to keep that light shining. I understand that sometimes, the light just can’t be kept lit, but I try my best to keep it so. I hate seeing you upset, my dear. It breaks my heart, and my world is plunged into darkness. As the saying goes: there cannot be light without dark. We find ways to balance both. As long as there is shadow, there will be light to chase it away. I will chase away your darkness if it means you’ll smile forever.

Your eyes are my sky. You have the most beautiful bright blue eyes I have ever seen. I lose myself whenever I stare into them. I just can’t tear my own eyes away. When the sun hits them just right, they shine so bright, and I fall in love with you all over again. Just like the sky, blue as ever, behind it hides millions of stars that come out in the night. If I look deep enough, I can see those stars in your eyes. Your ambitions, hopes, and dreams shine through them. They are so full of life, and I can never express just how much I love them, how much I love you.

Your voice is the wind among the trees. It can be harsh, but it can also be gentle. It caresses the leaves with care as it passes through. In my world, there is a cherry blossom tree. There’s a certain way that you speak that relieves all of my stress and anxiety. You know what it is because I have told you. Whenever you speak that way, all of the buds blossom on that tree. Bright pink flower petals fill the branches. They are carried away by the sound of your voice; it’s like an anime. The petals swirl around me, and the sound of your voice carries me away. It lulls me to sleep faster than I want it to. I wish that I could stay awake to hear your voice forever, but it is so sweet that I quickly lose myself.

Your warm embrace is a hot spring. It’s where I go to relax. When I am frozen from the cold, the way to warm up is in your arms. I wade into the water, warming up slowly. I relax and become comfortable, never wanting to leave. I am finally warm. I know when I leave, I will freeze again, but I have no choice. I can’t stay in the water forever, but I cherish it with the time that I have. When the water becomes too hot, I must leave, but I still find myself staying close by. I seek out that warmth in my darkest times, and it is always there to welcome me.

Our memories are a field of flowers. I find myself walking through that field fairly often. I take time to lay amongst the flowers and let them play out sweet memories. Each time we are together, a new flower is planted and blossoms into something beautiful. I hope that those flowers never wilt. I want to keep them happy and healthy, as they deserve to be.

There are places in this world that I have yet to unlock, but I am sure that time will be the key. I do not have the map layout, but I know that there are places that we have yet to discover. I want to complete that map, and I want you by my side when that happens.

You are my world. You are the ground that carries me through this life. You are there to support me. In return, I keep that world clean. I water the flowers when they are wilting. Sometimes trash will escape my grasp and pollute the waters, and I do my best to undo my mistake and return the running water back to its normal state. I wish to take care of this world no matter what. I want to take care of you, grow old with you, and continue our journey long after we are gone. I love you, my dear, more than you’ll ever know.


End file.
